The Romance Series
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for mission insane. The story of Morgan and Garcia's romantic journey together.
1. Wine

Prompt: Wine

Derek was more of a beer guy, than a wine guy, but he figured it was the least he could do after the last few days.

"Derek, please stop blaming yourself," Penelope said as took the glass of wine from him, "It wasn't your fault. Besides, I was working too."

"I should have been here."

"Derek, we have demanding jobs. I know you wanted to be here, but saving that girl's life was more important than us having dinner on our anniversary."

Derek sighed, "I know it was, and I know that you understand. I know that going to Georgia was the right thing to do. I just feel like, I don't know….its was our first year together, Pen. I wanted it to be special. I wanted you to know without a doubt that even after a year together I still appreciate you. That I'm never going to stop wanting to be with you, to know you, to romance you. I don't ever want to take you for granted Penelope. That's how you lose people."

"You don't take me for granted…hey," she said, her hand cupping his chin and pulling his chin up until his eyes met hers, "You have never taken me for granted. I love you, and part of you was your job. It's a calling, and I understand that. When I started working with the FBI, it was just a job, just a way of continuing to code and use my kills, but when I started working with the BAU…everything changed. I had a purpose that was beyond just the computer, I was helping all of you, doing my small part to keep the world safe. It's an amazing feeling and I know that is sometimes keeps us apart, but the most important thing is that we love each other. I know you love me Derek. We'll have our anniversary dinner, just…maybe next week."

Derek was silent for a moment, sipping his wine, but then suddenly he sat up straight, "Oh no, baby, we can do much better than that. We are going to have a real anniversary. I am going to make up for every day we didn't get to spend together while I was on the road."

"Derek, you don't have to…"

"I'm doing it," he promised solemnly, "I'm going to give you a perfect, romantic date…tons of perfect, romantic dates." He leaned forward and kissed her quickly, "And you are going to love every single one."


	2. Candles

Prompt: Candles

The room was full of them. There were so many that the tiny logical part of Penelope that was not swamped in amazement and astonishment wondered if they were going to burn the building down.

The Derek turned around and she stopped caring. He looked gorgeous in the candlelight. He was dressed in a tuxedo and when he smiled at her, she was sure she was going to crumble to the ground in a giant heap of lust.

She somehow managed to stay on her feet and accepted a glass of her favorite wine.

"Gorgeous," she said, looking around the apartment, "This is amazing, but I'm not…I mean," she looked down at her jeans and old t-shirt, "I'm not dressed for this."

He smiled again, "Not a problem, baby girl. Your man has thought of everything. You have a hot bubble bath waiting for you. Take your time; dinner won't be ready for another hour so you can relax. I have a dress laid out on the bed for you."

"But…"

"Complete with shoes, accessories and," he lowered his voice, "Lingerie that I am looking forward to seeing later on."

She couldn't help but blush at his words. She walked slowly past him into the bedroom and gasped at the dress he'd left on his closet door. It was a deep maroon color, and it was cut low in the back and front. She smirked as she realized exactly how much cleavage she'd been showing off tonight.

No wonder he'd picked it for a night they were staying in.

She took her time in the bath, but didn't linger too long. She wanted to be back out with Derek. She dressed, not even amazed when her underwear fit perfectly. It was Derek, after all, and he seemed to know her body better than she did half the time. She did her hair, make up, and slid into high red heels before heading back to the living room.

He was waiting for her, just finishing setting appetizers on the table.

"Wow," he said, "The hanger didn't do that dress justice; neither did my imagination of you. You are perfection, goddess." He leaned in and kissed her and it soon spiraled out of control. She didn't even mind that he mussed hair that had taken her twenty minutes of the lipstick she'd carefully applied. None of that seemed to ever matter when Derek was around.

"I love you," he whispered when he pulled away and she felt the tears well unexpectedly. She forced them down. He'd said he loved her many times before, but there was something so beautiful about the simple way he said it that got to her every time.

This time was no different, "Come on," he whispered, "I've got quite a night planned."

Penelope smiled and sat on the couch next to him. Tonight was already the most romantic night of her life and she had a feeling it had barely begun.


	3. Aphrodisiac

Prompt: Aphrodisiac

"Derek, maybe you should tell me what you're feeding me?" she said even as he spooned a forkful into her mouth. She recognized the taste, but kept up the argument. She was not going to just let him win this one.

"Just trust me, angel"

"What if I'm allergic?"

"The only thing you're allergic to is pollen. Now, be a good girl and eat."

"This is silly, though, its just food. I don't even believe in aphrodisiacs. They're all about suggestion."

He stopped feeding her and smiled, "Suggestion can be a powerful thing."

She rolled her eyes, "Only if you don't see it coming."

"Really? So it would affect you in no way if I told you eating this food would make you want to have mad, passionate sex with me all night."

"No, besides it's not like you need help making me want that."

"Why thank you baby girl, but I still think you're missing the point so I'll continue. This food, right here," he placed another forkful against her lips and waited patiently for her to open her mouth. She finally did, after an exasperated sigh. "This food is so good its going to make your body want nothing but sex."

"But…"

"Its not going to seem like a big change at first. Just a little. Just maybe you thinking how nice it would be if I kissed you, like this," he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against her. He pulled away before she could kiss him back, "Or maybe you'll start thinking about my hands, about how much you'd like to have them caressing your skin, maybe moving lazily over your back, or maybe cupping your breasts."

Penelope groaned a little at that and Derek took the opportunity to feed her again. The very taste of the food in her mouth made her groan again.

"For someone who's not turned on by food you seem awful aroused."

"I am not," she said, then gasped as his hands pinched her nipples, taut with the lust slamming throat her, "not a lot anyway."

"Hmmm," he feed her more and his hands slide up under her skirt. His fingers trail over her inner thigh, along the back of her knee, but no higher than that, "So you're not thinking about whether or not I'm going to make you come soon."

She bites her lip, stares deeply into his eyes, but says nothing.

"Not wondering how I'm going to do that. Maybe I'll just use this finger here," he said, inching his hand up her skirt, "or maybe not," he said as it slid away.

She moaned again that time and his eyes smiled into hers.

"Maybe I'll use my mouth. I know how much you like that. Last time I think you actually made me deaf for several minutes you screamed so loud."

"I didn't…" he quiets her with a kiss.

"I liked it. I like making you lose control. Just as much as I love making love to you, being inside you. Yeah, that's what you want this time, don't you? You're so hot for me, so ready."

"Derek," she moaned, pushing her body against his, her arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled her to the floor, both of them writhing against each other on the carpet.

A long time later he pulled her naked body against his and smiled, "Told you it was an aphrodisiac."

He could feel her frown against his skin, "Oh for goodness sake. It was just jello."


	4. Dance

Prompt: Dance

Penelope Garcia hated to dance, mostly because she was no good at it. Fast or slow, improvised or planned out she was just never good. Her first and only childhood tap class had ended with her on her ass and her tap through the glass window of the studio.

Unfortunately, for her Derek seemed to think he was some kind of magician who would be able to teach her to dance.

They'd worked for weeks, practicing their moves in his big kitchen, or in her tiny living room, furniture shoved to the side so they had enough room to move.

She didn't really mind since they were alone and the act of dancing close, pressing against each other, usually led to some wonderfully hot lovemaking.

She should have realized that he'd want her to show off her skills at some point, but she had never expected this.

He'd entered them into an amateur dance competition.

An amateur irumba/i competition.

"I'm sorry," she said as he pinned a number on her back, "How is my abject humiliation supposed to be romantic."

"You aren't going to be humiliated, gorgeous. We've been practicing for a month, Pen, you are good. Trust me."

"If I fall on my face, or my ass, you will not be getting laid for a very, very long time. My couch will be taking on the shape of your body because you will be sleeping there every night."

"Now, you know I wouldn't risk that," he said as he pulled her onto the floor, "Just relax and pretend we're at home. Be your sexy, hot mama self and dance with me."

She sighed, closed her eyes, and did just that. She ignored the people around her and just listened to the music, just felt Derek's body against her. She moved, tried not to fall, and waited for the music to be over.

At some point though, she really started to enjoy herself. It was almost like they were at home, the two of them moving together, enjoying each other. A dance that would eventually end in the bedroom. She pressed her body against his and rolled her hips to the music. His hands settled on the curve of them, helping her gyrate.

Then the music slowed, finally coming to a stop. Derek was smiling at her as they waited for the results.

She held her breath as the announcer came to the stage. Suddenly she was excited about this; she felt like she'd actually done well at it and the joy coursing through her was amazing.

There was only one thing that could make it perfect. The announcer began to speak.

&

"Second. I got second," Penelope said, holding the trophy up to Derek's face, "Second."

"I know, baby girl," he said, smiling widely and laughing at her enthusiasm, "I was there."

"Second," she said again, "In a dance competition…dance. I danced in front of people and I was….I was hot."'

"You," he said, pulling her closer, "are always hot."

She smiled, "Thank you, and thank you for making me do this."

He smiled, "One day, Penelope, you're going to see yourself the way I see you and then you won't have to thank me for anything."'

She kissed him softly, "I'll still thank you for loving me."

"Back at ya, babe."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car, "Now, let's go home so I can thank you in that black, silky thing you like."

Derek groaned, "Now, that's my kind of thank you."


	5. Massage

Prompt: Massage

Penelope groaned in happiness as Derek slid his thumb up the arch of her foot.

What has she been thinking wearing those 4 inch heels to work? And after a long night of dancing…she clearly hadn't been thinking at all.

That was the problem with her job. She'd be sitting nice and cozy in her office, working hard, but sitting down, and then faster than Derek could say goddess she was out in the field, trudging around in dirt, trying not to break her ankle.

"Feel better?" he asked as his hands moved to her other foot.

"So much better. They were so sore. My poor little piggies." She wiggled her toes, then giggled as he leaned down and bit one, "Hey, leave the poor things alone."

"Sorry, baby girl," he said as his hands continued their massage. If her feet had mouths, they'd been groaning in pleasure right now. She tried to ignore what a weird image that made and went back to enjoying her massage.

"Thank you for this," she whispered, smiling at him.

"Not a problem, baby, you know I'd do just about anything to get my hands on any part of you. Besides, I always want my girl to feel good."

Penelope smiled her whole body relaxing. A year a go she couldn't even imagine having someone like Derek love her. Someone who was sweet and kind, brave and beautiful. Someone who just wanted to make her happy every hour of the day.

She pushed herself up, feeling his hands drop away from her feet as she started to slide over to him. She straddled him, settling comfortably on his lap and kissed him. When she pulled back her hand moved over his face, brushing his cheek, "You are so good to me."

Derek nodded, "Always will be."

She smiled, "You know what I was thinking about today?"

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking about last night. About dancing with you. I never, I mean, I would never have been able to do that with anyone else. I would have been too scared, too afraid of being laughed at."

"I would never laugh at you."

"Not just you, everyone. I don't know if this makes sense, but you make me feel…so safe, so beautiful Derek, that it's hard to be scared of anything."

"I'm glad," he said. "You're beautiful, Penelope, inside and out. That's all I've wanted you to believe for years."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for my massage."

"You're welcome. Feet feeling better? Not so achy?"

"Much better, but," she said, pushing her hips closer to hers, "I was wondering if I could return the favor. Any part of you…achy, Derek?"

Derek smirked, taking her hand and slowly sliding it down his chest, "Actually, I do have this one spot…if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I don't mind a bit."


	6. Kisses

Prompt: Kisses

Penelope smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She remembered last night, Derek massaging her feet, her massaging Derek's….ache and finally the two of them rolling around her bed most of the night.

She should have looked exhausted and warn out, but instead she looked invigorated and alive.

That was thanks to the man behind her. The one that loved her, no conditions attached. He loved her completely, with his whole heart. It was a beautiful feeling.

She glanced at him through the shower door and felt herself shiver. She was so in love with him. She was so happy with him.

She wanted him to know that. She tried to tell him last night and she'd continue to tell him. Derek always made sure she felt loved and she'd do the same in return.

The mirror in front of her began to fog because of the steam. She leaned forward and wrote a message. Then she placed her newly glossed lips on the corner of the mirror, proclaiming for the entire world, or at least Derek, to see.

"Pen loves Derek."


	7. Chocolate

Prompt: Chocolate

Penelope settled more comfortably on Derek's lap. They were in bed, his back against the wall as she straddled him.

And did she mention he was feeding her chocolate ice cream with chocolate fudge and chocolate sprinkles.

It might just be the greatest combination ever.

"Stay still, mama," he said as she squirmed over him, "Or I won't be able to finish feeding you your ice cream."

She frowned, unsure what his words meant, until his hip pushed against hers, "Again, Derek? Is that even possible?"

"Are you doubting my prowess?" he asked, "Because even if you do you should not doubt your innate sexiness which keeps me hard 95 of the time."

"What are you doing during the other 5?"

"Working. Not that you don't make me hard there too."'

She giggled and he growled, "'Okay, baby girl, ice cream time's about to change form."

"What do you mean?"

He set the bowl of ice cream on the besides table and reached for her tank top, "Derek," she moaned.

"I wouldn't have to keep undressing you if you'd come to bed naked once in a while."

"But…"

"No buts about it, my love, you, and that fine ass of yours need to start making acquaintance with body all night long and not your pajamas."

She glared at him, but tugged her tank top up and off anyway.

He smiled, leaning forward to kiss the valley between her breasts, "Perfect." He reached for her hips and pushed her back, "Here, baby, lie back, just like that."

Her body rested against his legs, propped up by them as if she was a table he was about to start serving food on.

Which is pretty much exactly what he had planned.

His hands cupped her breasts, his fingers circling her nipples until they were hard peaks. Then he reached for the ice cream. He spread fudge and ice cream over each perky crest and Penelope shivered from the cold. When he was done, he pulled her slowly up, his mouth moving over first one, then the other breasts, tongue twirling around her nipples, taking every bit of chocolate and ice cream with him.

"Oh, god," Penelope cried when he was done, "That was so….that was so…

"So only the beginning," he promised as he laid her back down and kissed his way down her stomach, "I still got more ice cream left."


	8. Champagne

Prompt: Champagne

Penelope had never been a big fan of champagne.

However, she was a fan of drinking champagne with Derek as they stared out at the gorgeous blue ocean that surrounded bHawaii/b.

That's right, after missing their actual anniversary Derek had created little dates for weeks to make it up to her. Then he surprised her with the best part of all, a 5-night stay at the most elite hotel in Hawaii.

"This is gorgeous," she said as she bit into a strawberry, chasing it down with a sit of champagne. She was careful to hold it from the stem, like the waiter had showed them so the champagne wouldn't get warm.

"You're gorgeous," Derek said, leaning forward to kiss her. He licked his lips as he pulled back, "You taste better than the champagne."

She giggled, "Oh Derek, you're such a charmer."

He smiled at her, "I love you."

She smiled back, "I love you two."

Derek reached out for her hand, interlocking their fingers before staring out at the ocean with her, enjoying the night.


	9. Moonlight

Prompt: Moonlight

When Derek had called to make reservations for this trip, he'd been clear that he wanted the most exclusive bungalow. It wasn't attached to the hotel, was surrounded by a fence, and had its own private pool.

It had cost him a bundle, but Penelope was worth it and more.

Especially right at this moment. Penelope was in the pool, smiling up at him. She'd gotten in a while ago, content to relax and swim around while he checked in with work and his mother. Hotch assured him that everything was fine and that they should enjoy their vacation. His mother had barely restrained excitement in her voice as she spoke. That's what happens when your baby boy settles down, she'd said.

Now, he was out at the pool, watching Pen swim around.

"So," she said, "This place is completely safe, right? I mean, no one can see in."

"Nope," he said, "And we've got a giant do not disturb sign on the door."

"So, if I wanted to maybe…live out a little fantasy that would be safe right."

Now, he was really smiling, "What do you have in mind, baby doll?"

Instead of answering, she showed him by untying her bathing suit top and tossing it to the side of the pool. Her bottoms came next and she smiled as he stared at her in the shimmering water.

"That's some fantasy," he said, removing his trunks and diving into the water.

She shrieked as he splashed her, but her shrieked turned to sighs when he pulled her against his body. They kissed softly, then more deeply as he held her close, his legs treading water to keep them afloat.

"So, how's the fantasy going?" he asked as he kissed her shoulder.

"Perfect, not that that's surprising."

He pulled away to look at her, "Why's that?"

She smiled and kissed his lips, "You make all my fantasies come true."

His expression softened as she kissed her once, twice, putting all his love for her into the movement of his body as they came together in the moonlight.


	10. Forever

Prompt: Forever

Derek hadn't been this nervous in…well he wasn't sure if he'd ever been this nervous. His leg shook as he glanced over at Penelope, gorgeous in her red and white sundress.

"I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow. It's so beautiful here. I'm going to miss it."

"We'll come back," he promised, "Maybe sooner than you think."

"Oh yeah," she said, arching an eyebrow at him, "When else are we both going to be able to take a week of work."

He shrugged, trying to remain cool as she leaned forward, "Well, I'm sure Hotch would authorize a week for our honeymoon."

Penelope laughed, his words not quite registering yet, "right a…." she stopped and her head snapped up, her eyes looking straight into his, "what did you just say?'

He smiled and stood from his chair. He took the box out of his pocket, and then kneeled down, "Penelope Garcia," he said, looking up at her, smiling as he saw the tears stream down her face, "Will you be with me forever?"

She smiled, "Oh…oh yes, yes, Derek, Yes!" she yelled as she threw herself at him, desperately kissing every inch of his face.

"I love you," he said, over and over again, as he kissed her back.

She pulled away, "I love you too. Now, get that ring on my finger."

"Yes, soon to be Mrs. Morgan," he said, sliding the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Penelope…I'll love you forever."


End file.
